Vehicle lighting systems include a multitude of lighting and signaling devices for illuminating the vehicle and alerting others of the vehicle's presence and the driving intentions. Vehicles typically include a Center High-Mount Stop Lamp (CHMSL) as a lighting and signaling device that illuminates to indicate a braking of the vehicle.
Some electrified vehicles include a traction battery that can be charged from a source external to the electrified vehicle, such as a grid power source. Some electrified vehicles include charge indicators surrounding charge ports of the electrified vehicle. These charge indicators can visually indicate the progress of a charge, but viewing these charge indicators can be difficult. Vehicles use other types of indicators, such as indicators revealing whether a door is locked or unlocked.